


I tried to stop you, but I couldn’t

by rogueofpandas



Series: All Rivers Return to the Sea [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Dubious Consent, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueofpandas/pseuds/rogueofpandas
Summary: He felt as if he was in a dream moving slowly towards the door with his hand outstretched, counted his fingers just for a moment, and the closer he got to the wood paneling the more he could see into the room. Karkat sat on the bed, across from the door, hunched over something.It takes Karkat’s whole body trembling, head snatching back and eyes rolling into his head before Dave realized exactly what was going on. Karkat was touching himself, another noise dropping from those lush lips, something high pitched but quiet, a whine of some sort. He was naked bathed in sunlight, back arching up and curving with the rays of the afternoon sun.





	I tried to stop you, but I couldn’t

**Author's Note:**

> please don't read this

He heard of a breathy laugh from down the hallway, turning his head and taking a peek into the darkness. The door to his room was cracked, and a sigh could be heard through the stagnant air. 

One step toward the crack in the doorway, toward the breathless groan that seemed to entice his every thought, perked something inside of him, another step toward the glistening light filtering through the crack. 

He felt as if he was in a dream moving slowly towards the door with his hand outstretched, counted his fingers just for a moment, and the closer he got to the wood paneling the more he could see into the room. Karkat sat on the bed, across from the door, hunched over something. 

It takes Karkat’s whole body trembling, head snatching back and eyes rolling into his head before Dave realized exactly what was going on. Karkat was touching himself, another noise dropping from those lush lips, something high pitched but quiet, a whine of some sort. He was naked bathed in sunlight, back arching up and curving with the rays of the afternoon sun. 

It sends heat waves up Dave’s spine, watching the obvious tug of his shoulder as he worked his dick in fluid motions, his eyes getting trapped in the up and down, the curve of Karkat’s wrist as he pleasures himself. He keens again, something feral from the back of his throat, and hunches forward, his whole body wracked with pulses. Dave swallows heavily. 

“Please,” And it’s laced with pleasure, begging for more, “Please-” He cuts himself off with a gasp, throwing his head back, exposing his throat and the way his Adam's apple bobbed in the crisp afternoon light.

He leaned back a little too far, falling backward onto the bed, his toes curling off of the floor with how short he was. It enticed Dave, watching his petite form writhe on the bed, eyes soaking up the little show. He realized, shifting his boxers, that it did a little more than just that.

Another step, Dave has lost view of the luscious looks on Karkat’s face, he needs to see exactly what flashes across his features, hear what drips from his lips- and before Dave knew it he had taken the remaining steps between him and the door, standing in the shadow it cast into the hallway, soaking up the view.

“Daah~” It’s on the tip of Karkat’s lips- Dave can tell, is reaching for the knob as the word gets caught in the boy's throat before he's finally groaning out, huffing loudly- “Dave!”

Dave freezes, door handle in his grasp, seconds from swinging the door open and revealing himself- only for Karkat to say his name. 

Dave retracted his hand, eyeing the writhing form on the mattress, watching him slink a hand up and pop a few fingers in his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue on the digits. 

Dave wants to know who Karkat thought about while he touched himself, where he went- what his fantasy looked like. He couldn’t even begin to believe he could ever be apart of it. 

He removes them with a loud pop, a string of saliva following them as he lowered, and lowered, Dave’s eyes followed hungrily as he started to prod at his own hole- “Ah! Fuck me,” Karkat breathes, voice absolutely dripping with lust. 

Dave palms himself through his pants, starving, wanting to go into that room and eat Karkat for dessert. He catches a whiff of the pheromones wafting from inside. The smell of Karkat’s scent mixed with heavy overtones of lust and humidity. 

Instead, his feet keep him frozen to the ground right outside the door, popping the button on his pants and pulling his cock out, stroking it tightly in his hand a few times, panting at the show. 

Karkat was toying with himself, Dave was sure he was edging at this point, fingers playing with his hole- dipping in and out- swirling around the opening- and his other hand lazily worked his dick, thumb slipping over the head every few strokes. His breathing was becoming shallow, quick short breaths that came as fast as they went. 

Dave gets a flash of potential, of everything he  _ could _ do to this poor boy. Of him being pinned down- no- tied up, of him struggling and pleading- bleeding and- and- 

Dave removes his hand from himself, breathing in deeply. Closes his eyes for a few moments and refocuses on Karkat’s small frame. Opening them to see him splashed across the sheets, head turning this way and that, hands working as he mumbled gibberish to himself. Dave tried to focus on his words, really hear what he was saying, but it doesn’t register in Dave's brain, all he can hear is that cry from earlier,  _ “Dave!”,  _ and its implications. 

Dave tucks his dick back into his jeans, buttons and repositions a few times just to make sure. He had half a mind to storm in there and make himself into whatever Karkat needed at that time, but it wasn't him. He needed it to be  _ them  _ the first time, not inebriated or surprised and unconsenting- 

Dave gets a flash of him stepping into the room, of Karkat being disgusted,  _ “Get the fuck out of here!”  _ voice no longer filled with lust but anger- of it being the biggest invasion of privacy, Dave had just stood and watched him in his most vulnerable moment. 

“Fu-fuck,  _ me _ ,” Karkat spasms legs bowing and straightening, toes curling and uncurling. “Please!” 

Dave gets a violent image of him holding Karkat down, making him his own, marking him- making him beg for it, _ tears streaming down his face- _

“Please! Harder,” Karkat begs before him, legs closing and opening. 

_ Karkat sucks in a huge breath before letting out a stream of nonsense, body going slack as Dave uses him-  _

“Daeee!” Karkat huffs under his breath, back bowing from the bed, “Dave!” And it was sharp, cutting everything Dave needed at that moment like a thread, disconnecting it from his body. He wasn't there anymore. That one word- his name- had cut everything attaching Dave to his right mind. 

Dave reached for the knob again, pushing it open by just a few inches so he could slip into the shadows of the room. Karkat seemed occupied as Dave approached the bed from the side, trying to not think of the massive hard-on in his jeans, instead- focusing on the body before him, the view of Karkat playing with himself- head tossed back. 

“Darlin’” He groans lowly, reaching out for the body on the bed, taking the small hips in his grasp, Karkat jumps in his hold but Dave’s grip is strong- holding his hips down as he got up close and personal with the boy, naked and fidgeting with surprise below him. His eyes radiated lust, pupils blown and lips parted. Dave looks from his face, dragging his gaze down his body, finally settling on his dick.

It matched his body size, small, he was circumcised, and the tip was radiating heat. Begging to be touched. Dave’s eyes skated to lock with the boy above him, not expecting to be met with such a strong reaction, Karkat's eyes were ablaze and intense, practically begging Dave- until he opens his mouth, Dave thinks to vocalize his silent beg, but all that escapes is a high pitched wine, his features pulling taught and needy. 

Karkat makes to buck his hips again but finds that he can’t move, struggling lightly under Dave’s rough grasp. Dave breathes in deeply, caressing the smallest hips and waist, hands sliding firmly against soft freckled skin knowing he was being a tease but not really caring, breathing in the sent of his hormones, the smell of his body and his sweat mixed in the air surrounding them. 

He opens his mouth and can't help but slide his tongue across his hip bone, the boys dick just inches from his face, but he doesn’t give in to the satisfaction of licking it- playing with it just yet. No- not when there was a whole body to explore. 

His hands grip plush, soft thighs- knead them and noses his way past the boys' member, sliding his face into the crack where his leg met his ass before mouthing at the soft flesh at the underside of his thigh. 

Karkat moans above him, hands digging into his hair- “Harder,” he mumbles against his leg, and Karkat grips turn rougher, spurring Dave on. His mouthing slowly turns into nibbling and before long he has Karkat squirming and moaning above him, sucking bruises into the soft sensitive flesh between his legs. 

Dave sits back with Karkat’s calves on his shoulders, has to swat him away with how handy the other had suddenly become, before finally admiring his splotchy piece of artwork, some bite marks already turning dark shades against Karkat’s tan skin. 

“Now,” Dave licks his lips, “What did you ask for, baby?” He rests the side of his head on Karkat's calf, eyeing the boy lowly. 

Karkat swallows, it’s visible, and his eyes cut to the side. “I-” He starts before biting his lip, dick twitching in front of Dave’s glasses clad face. 

Dave tisked, “Why so shy all of a sudden? Sure was puttin’ on a show for me just a few minutes ago,” He spoke in a low voice, and Karkat’s face deepens in a dark shade, dick twitching again. 

Dave could use this. 

“Come’ on darlin’- ain’t no need to be bashful,” Dave muttered, watching Karkat’s face screw up- his eyes fluttering. 

Karkat’s whole body shivers, spasms below him, and it entices Dave, watching the shiver run along his spine. Those plush lips part- panting- and Dave can’t wait any longer- Karkat shivering below him was driving him wild. 

“Tell me what you want before I have to punish you,” Dave says, trying to play his cards right, trying to experiment with what Karkat liked without stepping over a line. But at these words Karkat’s hips buck again in his grasp, legs twitching atop his shoulders, skewing his glasses slightly. 

Dave could see the want, the absolute need in the other's eyes- the lustful and dangerous look he was sending from behind his lashes- eyes darting from one lense to the other. 

He'd seen enough. Karkat remained silent, Dave cocking an eyebrow above his frames- reaches up slightly and adjusts them back into place. 

"Alright." He drawls, guiding Karkat's legs from his shoulders- before gripping them harshly- flipping the boy onto his stomach in the blink of an eye, him squeaking loudly at the sudden change in position. 

Karkat's look burned Dave as he glanced back over his shoulder, spreading his legs around Dave's hips like he'd done it before, bending and tilting his hips in such a seductive way that Dave could swear this boy was experienced. 

But the truth seared itself into his mind long ago. the knowledge that Karkat was a virgin in every sense of the word. Dave had been his first kiss. His first of many things thus far. 

He got lost in the train of thought as he gripped Karkat's ass in both hands, spreading and squeezing his plush cheeks in his hands. They fit nicely, was just the right handful for Dave to grope and ponder. 

Dave reaches a hand back before swinging down  _ -crack- _ spanking a large red print onto his ass cheek. Karkat wines, head snapping back as a noise scratches itself from the back of his throat. 

“Tell me what you want,” Dave demands, hand festering in Karkat’s curls. 

“Please!” Karkat’s voice is sharp, he sucks in a breath, gasping at the pain in his scalp _ -crack-  _ and Dave has swung again, Karkat crying out in pain as he felt the welts of his fingers scald into his backside. 

Dave smiled as the red handprint appeared more and more on the tan skin. “Tell me. Open that pretty mouth and tell me what you want,” Dave growled, tugging with the hand filled with curls. 

Dave was losing himself, cock hard in his jeans and he needed  _ more.  _

“Please-” Karkat hiccups in what sounds like a sob- “Please fuck me,” And Dave smile brightens, widens- 

“And what will you do for me?” He teases. 

“Anything-” Karkat breathes, sucks in a huge gulp of air- “Anything, dear god, please!” 

Dave feels the last little bit of self-control slip away as he stood behind Karkat, pulling him up from the bed by his hair. Karkat groans, easily slipping from the bed, onto his toes. Dave forced him down on his knees, the look in his eyes screaming uncertainty and  _ need, and it made Dave want  _ ** _more._ **

Karkat's blown pupils dilated just a bit more, eyes darting from one of Dave’s dark lenses to the other. Oh- Right. Dave was fully clothed, still had his shades on. 

He could use this to his advantage. 

Karkat was soon pawing at the front of his jeans, palming his hard-on through the fabric and Dave couldn’t stop himself, couldn’t think twice before his hand swung back and snapped Karkat across the face tightly, a loud  _ crack  _ resonating through the bedroom, followed by Karkat’s heavy breathing and a pained wine. He cupped his face where Dave had struck him, eyes burning, tearing- 

“Did I say you could touch?” And Dave has no idea who he is right now, has no idea what’s overcome him. 

Karkat shakes his head, blinks and sheds a few tears. When he opens his eyes and looks back up at Dave- it twitches something deep inside of him. Something raw and primal. 

Seeing the absolute terror in the boy's face, the sacred way he seemed to reevaluate his situation.

“Good boy,” And Dave needs to calm him down, can’t have him breaking too soon, not when their fun had only just begun. He takes his hand and caresses Karkat’s face, thumb sliding over the red mark forming on his jaw. 

The tension in his shoulders seem to sag at the words, and Dave smiles. Knows how to use this. 

He cups Karkat's cheek in his palm, revels in the dazed way his eyes gleamed up at him, how it took just one sharp hit to make this boy kneel and palpable. 

He pets through Karkat’s curls, dick jumping in his pants, catching Karkat’s eyes who can’t help but lick his lips. 

“Can I-?” And it’s on the tip of his tongue, Dave sweeping a hand under his jaw, forcing him to look up into the reflection of himself in Dave’s glasses. 

“Can you what, baby?” And the pet name makes Karkat wiggle slightly, huffing and eyes cutting to the side as if he was asking himself if he was really prepared to beg. 

“Can I touch you?” He finally settles on, eyes hopeful and wide as Dave couldn’t help the smirk that crossed his features. 

“Sure, my little baby slut~” Dave mewls it to Karkat, petting his hair and watching for a reaction. 

And Karkat honestly doesn’t disappoint, eyes fluttering before focusing back on Dave’s face, features pulling taught. “Wh-” He talks like he’s in a daze and his breath stops short when Dave pops the button on his jeans with the hand not tangled in his curls. He’s losing it- can feel himself slipping from a ledge he had been clinging to for a while now-

He pulls the zipper down, ever so slowly, watching Karkat’s tongue flicker against his lips, the attention making him twitch against the fabric. 

Dave’s other hand slides from his curly dark hair down the nape of his neck, pulling him closer. 

Karkat opened his mouth, parting those plush pink lips, tongue peeking out to brush along the outline of his hard cock still confined in his boxers and jeans, leaving a light trail of saliva in his wake, quickly soaking into the fabric. 

Karkat snatches his head back slightly when Dave’s dick jumps again, looking up through his lashes and Dave almost couldn’t hold back the groan bubbling _ -boiling- _ in the back of his throat. 

Karkat’s eyes screamed uncertainty, fear, and caution. 

Dave’s hand rose back up his neck and into Karkat’s hair, fingers gliding through the darkness of it, and he takes one of them snagging on a knot as a cue to sink in, trapping a handful of plush curls in his grip, and then  _ tugging, closer and closer Karkat’s pained face came to Dave's crotch-  _

_ Dave reaches into his boxers, gasping lightly as he fished himself out of his pants- _

_ Karkats mouth open in a wine, stifling it on the head of his cock-  _

_ Dave focuses on the sight of it disappearing into the warmth before letting his head slide back- _ _   
_

_ Closing his eyes and pulling Karkat slowly off of him, before dipping back in, slowly-  _

_ Agonizingly slow-  _

_ Again-  _

_ Dave looks back down, opens his eyes and he’s halfway into Karkat’s mouth, the boy’s own eyes screwed shut.  _

_ Dave pulls out slowly, before thrusting and pulling Karkat down onto him in the same motion, sinking past something in the back of Karkat’s throat-  _

_ The little noises he makes only come out when Dave has him on the upstroke, pulled almost to the tip as Karkat’s nonsense blabbers around him, before sinking back down- _

_ Closing off the airway, how he breathes, choking him on Dave’s own cock-  _

_ And Dave notices- starts to realize the hands grasping at his hips are not encouraging but  _ ** _panicked-_ ** _ _

_ How the noises Karkat made were not dripping with lust but quick and  _ ** _desperate- _ **

_ Dave picks up his rhythm, sighing with pleasure, leaning Karkat back so his head is against the bed- _

_ Sinking in deeper-  _

** _Choking him- _ **

_ Both hands tangled with fistsfulls of soft hair, bobbing up and down- _

** _Up and down- _ **

A flash goes through his mind- cuts everything like a strike of lightning- Karkat glowing in the afternoon sun while he touched himself, completely unaware of being watched-  _ so innocent- _

The thunder afterward being a storm of what was in front of him- Karkat on his knees, plush lips wrapped around Dave’s dick- 

Karkat opens his eyes at Dave’s hesitation, his hips pausing on a downstroke, buried deep inside of the other. 

Dave locks eyes with him- sees the devastation- knows Karkat’s just looking at a reflection of himself because of Dave’s shades- that he can’t see his eyes.

His breath hitches. 

He pulls out slowly, hands kneading through the other’s curls, pulls all the way until just his head was trapped in the wonderful- 

Karkat pulls back the rest of the way, turns his head, and it pops out with a loud noise- a string of spit leading from the redness to where Karkat’s lips met- 

He coughs, wheezes, and immediately starts to sob. 

Dave- doesn’t know how to feel. 

He- 

Takes a step back, dick straining- 

Takes another-

Karkat- he’s naked and crying- all because of Dave. 

Dave gets a memory- a splash in his mind, one of him on the floor in his room, throat on fire, bile rolling around in his stomach at what he was just  _ forced to swallow- he remembers crying so hard he tasted blood- remembers how  _ ** _used_ ** _ he felt _

“Oh- oh god,” Dave sighs out, putting himself back into his pants. 

He didn’t know if he should console his friend or leave him- 

And as he thought about it, remembered being left alone for hours between encounters- he decides he’s going to stay- to fix this. 

“Karkat-” Dave takes a step forward, another, and kneels beside him, reaching out and touching his arm lightly. “Hey- I'm so sorry- I didn’t mean to,” Dave starts, cupping Karkat’s face in his hands, thumbs away a few tears. 

Karkat hiccups open his eyes and look up at Dave- _ at himself in the reflection of his glasses-  _ and parts his lips- licks them and glances away again- 

“I tried to stop you, but I couldn’t” Karkat admits, voice cracking, a sob escaping him. 

It breaks something inside of Dave, knowing exactly how that felt. To be trapped and violated by someone, to be held down and break at someone else's words, their actions, someone you’re supposed to trust- 

Karkat looks back over at him, and his eyes gleam with tears- 

“Can-can you do it again?” 

Dave is shocked at the question, blinking to himself lightly. 

“What?” He asks, maybe a little too loudly. 

Karkat licks his lips- “Please? More?” and he’s begging Dave to- what?

Dave feels sick, the contradicting emotions inside of him grow. 

Karkat reaches out a hand, palms him through his pants- eyes wide and lips parted- panting- 

Dave thinks he’s going to have an aneurysm. 

“Wait- you liked that? You’re okay?” He questioned, and Karkat blinks away a few more tears, sniffing loudly. 

“No- I'm definitely not okay- and it’s all your fault.” he punctuates his words by squeezing Dave’s- 

“What the fuck-” Dave staggers from his knees to his feet, Karkat following him as he stands, crawling on his knees as Dave starts to back away from him- 

“We need to talk about this-” Dave starts,

“Shut the fuck up before you kill my boner,” Karkat interrupts him, and Dave realizes that he’s still hard- just as hard as Dave- 

“Wait- Karkat-” Dave tries, knowing that if he touches him again- 

“Where did you go? Just now- while you fucked my mouth-” Karkat questions, backing Dave against the wall, “Go back there,” He says it lightly, barely a whisper against his dick and Dave’s eyes roll back, can’t breathe- 

And Karkat is pulling him from his pants- licking up and down, eyeing Dave as his tongue circled the head before dipping lower- 

Suddenly his hands are guided by Karkat’s, into his hair, and Dave grips the soft curls, tightens his fingers and Karkat moans around him- Looks up at him with nothing but lust- 

Dave rocks his hips forward, delving into the hot moisture that was Karkat’s mouth, feeling his tongue try and move- swiping licks on him that drove him up the wall. 

Karkat was nowhere near experienced, Dave mostly just fucking into his mouth- but he appreciated the effort. “Fuck-” And Dave feels himself starting to slip, remembers how this is Karkat’s first blowjob, sees the tear tracks on his face, and his hands tighten- needing  ** _more._ **

“Karkat if you don’t get off of me right now-” before he pulls back with a  _ ‘pop’ _ raising an eyebrow in Dave’s direction, “I- I just, I don’t want to hurt you-” 

And this makes Karkat smile, “What if I ask nicely?” 

“What?” Dave asks, and Karkat rolls his eyes before slipping back down on Dave’s cock, sliding his tongue over the head before slipping further down- 

Dave groans, thumping his head against the wall behind him, slumping slightly and pulling Karkat closer by his curls- 

Slipping further and further into his mouth- “Good boy-” Falls from his mouth before he could stop it, and Karkat’s wine just spurs him on, rocking his hips between Karkat’s face and the wall behind him- 

“Such a good boy for me- take my cock so well darlin’” And Dave doesn’t really know what he’s saying, just babbles as Karkat works his mouth around him, slips far enough that he feels the head of his cock hit the other's tongue, keeping him from sliding any further- 

He growls, slides a little farther- until Karkat is out of breath, tears pooling in his eyes once again, spilling out over his cheeks, looks up at Dave- a shiver running down his whole form, writhing on the floor beneath him. 

Karkat pulls back and Dave lets him, watches his cock pop from his mouth with a wet noise-

Watches him lick his lips, tongue skating over his plush bottom lips slowly before swirling to his cupid's bow, “Please,” He breathes onto Dave dick- 

“I- I can’t,” Dave admits. 

Karkat glances up at him, he sees the disappointment in his eyes. “Why?” 

“I don’t know-” 

“Where did you go?” 

Dave swallows, not sure how to answer- 

“Who was I?” Karkat asks, eyes flickering from one of Dave’s to the other, from one lens to the other, and Dave wants to scream. 

“You were just you- baby,” Dave tries and Karkat’s eyes skate away-

“I saw how you changed, just now. You weren't here again. Where did you go this time?” 

Dave’s dick twitched as he remembered the raw need he felt, the overpowering urge to dominate and destroy, how he had noticed the other’s distressed and got more turned on- 

“I don’t know. This one is new.” and at this Karkat raises his eyebrows, surprised. 

“What did it feel like?” 

Dave's dick jumps again- just inches from Karkat’s face- 

“Overpowering,” Dave breathes in, “I-I couldn’t stop. I liked, I fucking enjoyed hurting you.” 

“I liked it too,” And Karkat looks confused, “I don’t- I've never felt like that before. So… dominated.” 

“Is that really a good thing?” Dave questions. 

Karkat shrugs, “Do we really care?” 

And Dave recalls how  _ panicked _ Karkat had looked,  _ the distress in his eyes, the tears he shed-  _

_ Remembers that this is Karkat’s first sexual encounter.  _

“I didn’t want it to be like this,” Dave says, but Karkat flinches, rubs his face with his hand and sighs. 

“I know.”

“But- you, you’re okay?” Dave tries again-

“Yes!” Karkat snaps, looking more and more pissed off. 

“I’m better than okay,” Karkat says as he stands from his knees, completely naked before Dave, “I’m more turned on than I've ever been in my whole life,” He takes the step between them, rises to his tippy toes and grazes Dave’s hair with his hand. 

Dave sucks in a breath as Karkat leans in, initiating a feverish kiss. On impulse Dave scoops Karkat up into his arms, his legs wrapping around Dave’s middle. 

He couldn’t help but buck up onto the boy’s ass, surprising a moan that Dave merely swallowed hungrily- breaking apart to look down at Karkat’s little boner bouncing with the steps Dave took toward the bed.    


He deposits the boy onto the bed, taking a step away to foot his shoes off. 

When he glances back to the sheets he finds Karkat with himself in his hand, and Dave swallows. 

“I think I know how to go back,” Dave says while pulling his shirt off, not disrupting his shades at all. 

At this Karkat perks up from the bed, “Back there? To before?” 

Dave smiles lightly, knowing he is going to regret this. But it’s what Karkat wanted, needed from him. And who was he to say no?

He nods and removes his phone from his back pocket, turning on the camera function. 

He looks at Karkat through the screen, the afternoon sun catching him by the chest, dusting over his eyes and shining in his hair. 

“What are you doing?” He questions, so  _ innocently,  _ and Dave only chuckles lightly. 

“Come’ on baby, give me a show,” Dave says from his place a few steps away from the bed, watching Karkat flush at the pet name. 

_ Karkat nods, clearly nervous as he swallows, and takes himself in his hand again, rubbing up and down lightly. It switches that flip inside of Dave, the one that turns him primal- raw, filled with a need to dominate and destroy.  _

_ Dave feels like he can’t breathe, watching the form before he writhes.  _

_ Karkat smiles in his direction, weakening his knees, before his back bows from the bed, a moan dripping from his lips. _

_ Dave approaches the bed while removing himself from his boxers, nudging Karkat on the cheek. The hand not holding the phone slips into Karkat’s hair, tugging him toward his aching hard-on.  _

_ Karkat opens his plush lips, tongue snaking out to lick the underside of Dave’s cock, making him groan, pulling his hips forward as his dick slid deeper and deeper into Karkat's mouth.  _

_ He glances past the phone screen to who was really on the bed before him, taking in the small frame twitching on the sheets below him. “Good boy,” drips from his mouth like honey-  _

_ Karkat keens and Dave is enthralled, setting the phone down on the bedside table, angling it knowingly.  _

_ “Beg for me baby,” Dave says- _

_ Without hesitation, Karkat is panting “Please-”  _

_ Dave crawls atop of him, swings a hand back and Karkat flinches. He grabs his face with his other hand, straightening it so he could smack the boy hotly on his cheek, pulling back and relishing in the loud pop that sounds through the room, of Karkat’s pained wine that follows afterward.  _

_ Dave growls, turning Karkat over quickly, pinning both of his wrists in one of his hands, holding them firmly behind his back. He used that as leverage- pulling Karkat back onto him, his dick still slick from the boy's own saliva-  _

_ Dave brushes up against his ass and moans, Karkat kicking his feet, “No- no wait!” but Dave pays him no mind, popping a finger into the boy's mouth, stifling his protests.  _

_ “Suck,” He commanded. And Karkat does as he’s told, coating his fingers with saliva, swirling his tongue around the digits, and when he removes them all Karkat does is wine, low in his throat.  _

_ Dave prods, fingertips playing with the rim of his hole, making him squirm on the bed, moaning loudly.  _

_ Karkat pushes back against his fingers, and Dave can't help the smile,  _ ** _dangerous_ ** _ , as he lets his index pop past the opening.  _

_ He's tight, and Dave pushes further, only hesitating when Karkat's hips snap away from him. It makes Dave growl, gripping his hands tighter and pulling him back onto his finger, sliding all the way to the first knuckle.  _

_ Karkat thrashes lightly, kicking his legs and groaning low in his throat. Dave works his finger in and out, slowly sawing Karkat open.  _

_ Then he shoves his finger as deep as it will go, Karkat immediately screaming and trying to buck away from him, but he holds him steady, kisses the nape of his neck, "Shh baby boy, I know it hurts, I know baby," he patronizes Karkat wriggling his finger in and out of his tightness.  _

_ Dave retracts his hand, smacks Karkat on the ass and returns it to his heat, forcing two digits just past his opening. Karkat cries, and Dave soaks up the sound, the little hiccups and broken way he whined in a breath. _

_ He lowers himself, using the wrists in his other hand as leverage, and spits directly onto Karkat's hole, fingers sliding quicker and quicker with the added lubrication. Karkat's cries turn to confused moans, legs spasming beneath him.  _

_ Dave repositions, then curls his fingers, Karkat's long drawn out groan of question taking a sharp increase in volume and panic.  _

_ "Please!" He gasps. Dave pulls the fingers apart, then curls them again, rubbing.  _

_ "Tell me what you want, slut," Dave spits out, picking up speed as Karkat began to cry again. His hiccups were a mush of words, garbled and broken sounding. Just the way Dave liked.  _

_ Dave removed his fingers, slapping his ass one more time for good measure, and aligned himself.  _

_ Karkat sucked in a breath of air, coherent words on the tip of his tongue, a protest of some kind- but Dave was too far gone. He rocked his hips forward, cutting off Karkat's plea- rubbing up against the other's tight asshole.  _

_ Dave pushes forward, spreading Karkat's cheeks with one hand and holding him by the wrists with the other, pulling him back onto Dave, the smaller boy completely at his mercy- _

_ The redness of his tip straining against Karkat's tanned ass, before finally slipping in, Karkat jolting and yelling Dave covering his mouth quickly.  _

_ "Shut the fuck up and take it." He growls lowly in Karkat's ear, moves back all he can without completely slipping out. then rocks forward again. Karkat cries out from behind his palm. _

_ It makes Dave's blood boil, where his skin met Karkat's was tingling, pleasure ripping through his body.  _

_ Karkat moans- _

_ Dave rocks forward-  _

_ Karkat struggles and Dave doesn't relent, lets his bodyweight work himself further and further down Dave's cock. Karkat has no resistance, thrashing without avail. Screaming into Dave's grip around his face- _

_ Dave pulls him forward again, sliding out, before slamming down onto him, moaning, covering the sound of Karkat's wails of pain. "Such a good boy for me." Dave moans right into his ear, voice lustful and without an ounce of remorse.  _

_ "Take my cock so well baby boy," Dave rocks his hips, Karkat spasms below him, "My little baby slut, so sweet, so  _ ** _innocent_ ** _ ," he goes deeper, deeper, "He does it feel being raped by me?" He questions, rhetorically of course.  _

_ Karkat's getting loud, he's bound to lose his voice soon, and Dave can't wait for the moment- the one he knows is coming, the one he's been through countless times- _

_ And then Karkat goes limp in his grip,  _ ** _completely submissive_ ** _ , having given up his futile fight. Dave's hips sputter, he moans openly and low, right into Karkat's ear, gripping his wrists with a bruising hold,  _

_ Then the hand leaves his mouth, and Dave starts to fondle Karkat's erection- _

_ Only to find that the boy had cum, staining himself and the sheets before him.  _

_ Dave- his hips hesitated, and Karkat's quiet cries of "Please, too much- please stop." Finally registered in his brain.  _

_ His dick twitches, deeper and deeper inside of Karkat. He felt like he could fuck the boy for hours.  _

_ Karkat is shivering below him, the whole body wracked with tremors-  _

_ Dave slides out, flips Karkat over, and soaks up the sight before him. Karkat's little stomach was covered, his face dazed and completely out of it.  _

_ Dave takes his legs, hooks them above his shoulders and slides inside of his tightness- watching his face contort, how his lips parted to allow such heavenly sounds to pass his lips, Dave was addicted-  _

_ Absolutely hooked.  _

_ Dave's hands slide up Karkat's body, fondling every inch he could get his hands on. before his fingers finally rested around his throat, squeezing suddenly. Karkat's eyes shot open- looking at Dave with that bit of blue showing- and he opens his mouth in a silent moan, unable to get the sound out, choking as Dave flexed his fingers, tighter in his hold. _

_ He slid back out, slowly, before ramming in, Karkat unable to scream- his hands flying up to scratch at Dave as if he's just now realizing that Dave has released him- it makes him smile- _

_ Karkat gets him really good a few times before he's sick of the pain, reaching back and popping Karkat harshly in the face, cheek lighting up in flames where he was stuck.  _

_ "I said, shut the fuck up and take it. Maybe if you were better I wouldn't have to punish you-" Dave stops himself, realizing that Karkat is completely out of it, he's talking to himself at this point.  _

_ He grips Karkat by the hair, the boy a muttering mess now, eyes in the back of his head as Dave loosened his grip around his neck, letting him get a gasp or two of air-  _

_ “Ple-” And Dave is having none of it, ramming into the boy harshly-  _

_ Deeper and deeper, before pulling out, shifting his hips and rocking back against his ass- _

_ Deeper- _

_ Dave orgasms unlike any other- hard and debilitating, enough to wrack his body and leave him  _ ** _satisfied. _ **

He didn’t realize that he had Karkat’s shoulder in his mouth until he unlatches his jaw, pulling back to admire the large hickey littered with bite marks draped across his right shoulder. 

Karkat is still shaking, tremors vibrating through his entire body- 

Dave pulls out slowly, sitting up and taking in the boy. The tears still leaving his face, the way his small chest hiccupped with the sobs- 

Little dick still hard and straining- 

Dave reaches out, is disgusted with himself when Karkat flinches away. 

“Shh, it’s okay,” Dave caresses Karkat’s face in his hand, a gentle touch. 

“No more-” Karkat breathes it out between sobs, shaking, “Please.” 

And at this Dave nods, petting through his curls, “No more, baby- I'm all done.” 

Karkat sags with relief, his sobs become loud and unyielding, curling into himself. 

Dave worries- sees the way Karkat’s body spasmed, and he retracts his hands. 

Stands. 

He glances at the phone on the bedside table, picking it up and stopping the video. 

Dave’s dick was growing soft, he puts himself back into his pants and his eyes find the crying form on the bed, curled into himself and shaking. 

His stomach rolls- He did this to Karkat. 

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry
> 
> Also!!! I made a discord server for anyone following this series, message me on tumblr (davepetah) for a link!!


End file.
